Media distribution systems (e.g., the Rhapsody™ service offered by RealNetworks, Inc. of Seattle, Wash.) distribute media data to a user's client electronic device (e.g., a personal media device, a personal digital assistant, or a multimedia cellular telephone) from a media server. A media distribution system may distribute media data by allowing a user to e.g., receive downloaded media data files and/or stream remote media data files.
Typically, different media distribution systems offer different levels of functionality and different features. For example, one media distribution system may offer “radio channels” while another media distribution system may not. Often, in order to take advantage of such enhanced functionality, a custom (i.e., nonstandard) communications protocol may be required for the client electronic device to communicate with the media distribution system. Unfortunately, by requiring the client electronic device to communicate using a custom communication protocol, manufacturers may be reluctant to adapt their devices to work with such a custom communications protocol.